Nowadays there are many types of shears used to prune trees and flowers or to pick fruits. One of them is a kind of shears that can cut and clip stems, twigs, flowers and fruits at the same time. As the fiber tissue of stems and twigs is soft and elastic, this type of double-function shears uses a pair of bulky and wide tongs to clip the stems or twigs. As a result, this type of shears is bulky and heavy. To remove this shortcoming, the inventor develops a pair of tongs, composed of very few parts and with the thinnest structure, to let the user to cut and clip twigs, flowers and fruits conventiently.